warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Golden Demon Awards
Named after the award given during the annual competition of same name, the Golden Demon is a real world event sponsored by Games Workshop, which describes such entries as "the absolute pinnacle of miniatures painting, demonstrating the very best work of the very best painters." History The Golden Demon competition has been held since 1987 in the United Kingdom, since 1991 in the USA, since 1997 in France and in other countries more recently. The competition is named for the first prize trophy in each category, the Golden Demon. The Golden Demon trophy itself is a figurine of a horned demon painted gold, posed with its arms crossed over its chest in a manner somewhat reminiscent of an Academy Awards "Oscar"). Silver and Bronze Demon trophies are given for second and third places, respectively in each category. The overall winner across all categories at the event receives the "Slayer Sword", an actual full-size broadsword about 5 feet in length from hilt to tip. The competition measures the skills of painting and modelling, since conversions and alterations of existing miniatures are encouraged. Territorial Differences In Australia the Golden Demon competition is slightly different: entrants take their models to a Games Workshop store on a specified day. The best 3 in each category in the store gain a place in the regional finals and the best 3 in each category there gain a place in the national finals in Sydney. Starting in 2007, the Australian Golden Demon has included an "Intermediate" category. This category is open to painters aged 15-17, and has both the Warhammer Fantasy and 40k miniatures combined. Slayer Sword Winners Golden Demon UK 1987 Category 3 Vignette The chalice of doom by Ivan Bartleet.jpg|UK 1987 "The chalice of doom" by Ivan Bartleet Golden Demon UK 1988 Barbarian War Mammoth by Ivan Bartleet.jpg|UK 1988 "Barbarian War Mammoth" by Ivan Bartleet Golden Demon UK 1989 Steve Blunt.jpg|UK 1989 nameless entry by Steve Blunt Golden Demon UK 1991 Paul Robbins.jpg|UK 1991 nameless entry by Paul Robbins Golden Demon UK 1992 Paul Robins.jpg|UK 1992 nameless entry by Paul Robins Golden Demon US 1992 Chaos Centaur by Canadian Marc Dance.jpg|USA 1992 "Chaos Centaur" by Canadian Marc Dance Golden Demon UK 1993 Paul McArthy.jpg|UK 1993 nameless entry by Paul McArthy Golden Demon USA 1995 by Jeff Wilhelm.jpg|USA 1995 nameless entry by Jeff Wilhelm Golden Demon USA 1996 by David Upham.jpg|USA 1996 nameless entry by David Upham Golden Demon UK 1997 by Adrian Wink.jpg|UK 1997 nameless entry by Adrian Wink Golden Demon USA 1997 by Canadian Jocelyn Goyette.jpg|USA 1997 nameless entry by Canadian Jocelyn Goyette Golden Demon US 1998 by Jeff Wilson.jpg|USA 1998 nameless entry by Jeff Wilson Golden Demon AUS 1998 by Leigh Carpenter.jpg|AUS 1998 by Leigh Carpenter Golden Demon UK 1999 by Jakob Nielsen.jpg|UK 1999 by Danish Jakob Nielsen Golden Demon DE 1999 Kemmlers Workbench by Michael Jacobsen.jpg|DE 1999 "Kemmlers Workbench" by British Michael Jacobsen Golden Demon UK 2000 diorama by Matt Parkes.jpg|UK 2000 diorama by Matt Parkes Golden Demon DE 2000 Tom Weiss.jpg|DE 2000 by Tom Weiss Golden Demon UK 2001 Slaaneshi Warband by Chris Blair.jpg|UK 2001 "Slaaneshi Warband" by Chris Blair Golden Demon AUS 2001 The Rescue of Sister Joan by Victoria Lamb.jpg|AUS 2001 "The Rescue of Sister Joan" by Victoria Lamb Golden Demon DE 2001 by Alexander Elpus.jpg|DE 2001 by Alexander Elpus Golden Demon 2001 ES Barcelona by Felipe Rodriguez.jpg|2001 ES Barcelona by Felipe Rodriguez Golde Demon AUS 2002 Vampire by Glen Lamprecht.jpg|AUS 2002 "Vampire" by Glen Lamprecht Golden Demon DE 2002 General Ork Monster by Daniel Huber.jpg|DE 2002 "Général Ork Monster" by Austrian Daniel Huber Golden Demon UK 2003 Chaos Knights by Jakob Rune Nielsen.jpg|UK 2003 "Chaos Knights" by Danish Jakob Rune Nielsen Golden Demon USA 2003 Los Angeles Braagarth the Lascivious by Lilliana Troy.jpg|USA 2003 Los Angeles "Braagarth the Lascivious" by Lilliana Troy Golden Demon DE 2003 Nagash by Florian Kniep.jpg|DE 2003 "Nagash" by Florian Kniep Golden Demon ITL 2003 by Luca Massetti.jpg|ITL 2003 by Luca Massetti Golden Demon UK 2004 Chaos Marauder by Jacques Alexandre Gillois.jpg|UK 2004 "Chaos Marauder" by French Jacques Alexandre Gillois Golden Demon USA 2004 Chicago by Ben Bishop.jpg|USA 2004 Chicago "Ariel" by Canadian Ben Bishop 1987 Golden_Demon_UK_1987_Skaven_Warband_by_Unknown_Artist.jpg|UK Category 1: Fantasy Army, "Skaven Warband" by Unknown Artist Golden Demon UK 1987 Category 2 - Dragons Orc Cheif on Kegox by Unknown Artist.jpg|UK Category 2: Dragons, "Orc Cheif on Kegox" by Unknown Artist Golden Demon UK 1987 Category 3 Vignette The chalice of doom by Ivan Bartleet.jpg|UK Category 3: Vignette, "The chalice of doom" by Ivan Bartleet Golden Demon UK 1987 Category 4 Single Miniature Complete Adventurer by Unknown Artist.jpg|UK Category 4: Single Miniature, "Complete Adventurer" by Unknown Artist Golden Demon UK 1987 Category 5 Monster Thug Ogre by Unknown Artist.jpg|UK Category 5: Monster, "Thug Ogre" by Unknown Artist Golden Demon UK 1987 Category 6 Mounted Miniature Orc Cheiftain on War Boar by Kevin Adams.jpg|UK Category 6: Mounted Miniature, "Orc Cheiftain on War Boar" by Kevin Adams Source * : Golden Demon Official Site Category:G Category:D Category:Games Category:Article stubs